James
James (a.k.a. James the Red Engine) was a man who was Bio-Fused into a red L&YR class 28 tender engine. He was voiced by Pauls Vids. Biography James was the first Bio-Fusion experiment following Sir Topham Hatt's takeover of Sodor Research Ltd. James didn't have a lot of money, so he signed his life away to be Bio-Fused. On his first test run, he had trouble climbing the hills. He became very ill after many attempts and was put on display during the off-season along side other failed Bio-Fused experiments, some of whom were also too ill to work, while others were already dead (fortunately, James wasn't dead while being on display during the off-season, just very ill). He was also the Steamies' favorite victim when they played "Spin The Engine" on the turntable. After the closure of Sodor Railways, he was among the several engines to be decomissioned. Shortly after, he was taken in by HiT Logistics. Thirty years later, he was melted down along with Edward. Appearances Shed 17 Universe * Thomas The Tank Engine: Shed 17 (does not speak) * Shed 17 Xmas Special * Thomas The Tank Engine: Project G-1 The Adventures Of Roly The Coach * Roly And Diesel * Roly's Morning Trivia * Three models of James were used in the series. The model in Shed 17 had a 2-6-0 Mogul wheel arrangement with a yellow dome and no boiler stripeshttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/662062172172902401. The model in Shed 17 Xmas Special and Project G-1 had a 4-4-0 wheel arrangement with a red dome and black boiler stripeshttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/815311121745870849. The model in The Adventures of Roly the Coach had a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement with a gold dome and boiler stripeshttps://twitter.com/VidsPaul/status/1051932023416344578. * James' model from Project G-1/Shed 17 X-mas Special is really Edward's model recoloured. * Like Edward, Henry, and Gordon, Paul never revealed of what James used to look like as a human before he was bio-fused into a red L&YR class 28 tender engine. * The scene showing James's first test run was essentially a scene taken from the Thomas & Friends episode The Trouble With Mud. In reality, James was having trouble climbing up the hill. In Shed 17, few would assume that James died from climbing up the hill, but he didn't die. Instead he became very sick, that he couldn't be able to work, as he was later seen on display towards tourists during the off-season along side other bio-fused experiments who were also too ill to work like him or were already dead. * One hint to show that James didn't die was when he was being displayed during the off season, he was shown moving his eyes around while looking at people. * James is in fact one of the fewest engines in Shed 17 who didn't die until Project G-1. * The scene where the Steamies fulfill their "sick fantasy" on him on the turntable was cut short on the reupload of Project G-1. Quotes * “Merry Christmas Everyone!" (Shed 17 Xmas Special) Gallery File:James-1.png|James in “Shed 17 Xmas Special”. File:James.png|James on his test run (Note: This scene is essentially a scene from the Thomas & Friends episode The Trouble With Mud). File:Thomas Gordon James and Edward.png|James, Thomas, Gordon, and Edward in the sheds. File:Edward and James,.png|James and Edward in "Shed 17 Xmas Special". File:CTAeCYGWwAIj8bp.jpg|James' model in "Shed 17". File:C1CQ9t3WQAEccgV.png|James' model used in "Shed 17 Xmas Special" video. IMG_1261.jpg|James vomits IMG_1259.jpg|James on a high dose of Welsh Coal Capture (10).PNG AB46B5F1-699F-4680-AD57-BC26E71FC9CD.png E883FE89-9E57-40DC-A997-E4D26914E0C9.png|James at Knapford Station. Roly's Morning.jpg Untitled-0.png Roly's Morning2.jpg James.-1.png James-09.png James-.png Do16hV7XUAA8lBG.jpg Category:Characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Deceased Category:2-6-0 Category:The Adventures Of Roly The Coach